


After the Attack

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Tales of Counter Earth [7]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of an Attack, F/M, imprisoning a malignant psychic monster in your head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel Talks with Charles Xavier after an attack by a Shadow King Controlled Logan.
Relationships: Logan(x-men)/Rachel Summers
Series: Tales of Counter Earth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876063





	After the Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

After the Attack

She wanted to be with Logan as Hank worked to find out exactly what had happened to him during the battle between Professor Xavier and the Shadow King who’d been possessing Logan to attempt to kill him. “Child, I know you want to be with Logan but it is important that we discuss things.” Xavier said and she felt a chill down her spine something about him felt wrong.

“All right Professor what do you need to talk to me about?” She asked wanting to get this over and get out of here. She’d always been comfortable around him but for some reason now she wanted to get as far away form him as possible.

“I know the truth about this world,” Xavier said shaking his head. “The Shadow King showed it all to me during our battle and it contributes to my current problem.” He sounded so tired as he went on. “I know that Madelyne Pryor created us and that an alternate version of you altered this world according to our dreams and wishes.” She was shocked by that statement and guessed the shadow king must have learned the truth from Logan’s mind. “It does explain a great deal why in the post Beyonder world so many uncontrollable mutations were suddenly controllable and why suddenly I can walk again.”

“Do you think we should tell everyone?” She asked still disturbed by the chill emanating from him but feeling slightly better at the thought of getting his advice on things. She watched as he frowned.

“No we shouldn’t,” he said looking tired. “The Shadow King intended to reveal the truth to people after he was done killing all the telepaths on this world.” Xavier looked disturbed as he went on. “Unlike us he was not a creation of Franklin Richards or Madelyne Pryor he was from the original Earth.” She must have looked surprised because he went on. “He followed Madelyne here to see what she was up to and became trapped when the barrier cut off this section of the Astral plane.”

She had to admit it made sense because her memories of counter Earth never included a Shadow King before now so his taking over Logan and attacking the professor had been completely unexpected. “Did he have any other goal other than killing you and other telepaths?”

“Yes, he wanted to consume the entire astral plane of this world after he got rid of all other telepaths,” Xavier said grimly. “He planned to consume everything and be a veritable psychic god when the barrier came down and he could return to the universe at large.” She felt her insides freeze with fear. “I wanted you to be aware of what he was planning in case I lose the battle I must now fight.” He sounded tired again. “I have defeated the Shadow king and placed him as a prisoner inside my own mind if I triumph then he will cease to exist but if I fail he will own my body.”

She understood then the darkness that was inside Xavier that was making her uncomfortable. She could sense the Shadow King struggle to get out of his head. “Is there anything I can do to help you Professor?”

“No child, I just need solitude and time to wittle away at this psychic malignancy until he is no more.” He smiled weakly then. “I will not be able to stay here on Genosha so I would like to ask you to keep tabs on Magneto and make sure he doesn’t lose his way while I am gone.”

“I’ll do my best professor,” She said volunteering even though she knew it would be difficult. “I should really get back to the mansion to check on Logan though.” She could feel him drifting toward consciousness and she wanted to be there when he awoke.

“Of course,” Xavier said and she saw him frown. “I am sorry that our battle did that to him and I hope he can be saved.” She wasn’t sure exactly what their battle had done to Logan but if Xavier knew anything more he wasn’t saying. She got up and headed off to find Slipstream to get back to the mansion.

The End


End file.
